Nia
Nia is a somewhat catlike apprentice. She is quite a flake, and often forgets her assignments - even the ones she assigns herself, such as challenging Ren when Xaki fails to retrieve the wayward Zero Number. As seen in some parts of the anime, she is also quite klutzy, but agile when she needs to be. She manages to befriend both Takeya and his little sister Natsuki, and when Ren is kidnapped by Rubi in the manga, Nia even helps Takeya venture inside the DearS ship to find her. She always ends her sentences with her trademark cat cry "nya". She decided to join Io into outer space as Xaki, her teacher, stays behind. 'Description' Nia is one of the main antagonists in the anime. She is a "Biter" DearS (a DearS with police-like authority in DearS culture) in-training, being an apprentice to Xaki. Her main assignment is to capture Ren, but Nia always fails/forgets to do so every time she encounters her. Nia is extremely energetic and happy all the time. She usually gets in trouble a lot because she either forgets to complete her assignments, or she even gets in her own way and messes up a lot. Nia is extremely cat-like; in fact, her cat paws, cat feet, and cat "ears" stay in contact with her when she's not even in her DearS uniform. She also likes fish, and always says "nya" (the noise a cat makes in Japanese) at the end of every sentence she says; in the English dubbing, instead of is translating as "nya", she says her own name at the end of every sentence. There's no major difference (it sounds exactly the same), but it's just spelt differently. 'Appearance' Nia is a young female DearS (probably around 13 years of age). She has bright green-bluish eyes, and bright orange hair. Nia has choppy bangs, and two frizzy pigtails high on her head. She also has two locks of hair, one on each side, in front of her ears that extend slightly past her shoulders. Like most DearS, she has a set of twin ahoges (although they're short compared to other characters). Despite Nia being a Biter in-training, her collar is that of a Sheep DearS (a DearS whose status is akin to a normal citizen). Her standard uniform is orange and white. Whether Nia is in her outfit or not, her catlike features stay. She has a small, white "cap" on her head that resembles small cat ears. On the back of the "cap" is a thick metal ring, and a white, long tube extends from the ring onto the floor, where a tuft of her hair is sticking out of the tube. Nia has big cat paw-themed gloves, with her hands partially sticking out of the bottom of each glove. Huge cat paw-themed shoes replace her feet. Unlike her gloves, Nia's shoes each have an emerald-like design on the bottom, somewhat remebling paddings of a cat's feet. 'Biography' |-|Anime= Nia's past remains unknown. |-|Manga= Nia's past remains unknown. 'Gallery' Dears Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dears Category:Comedy Characters